The insertion of a radio or other multimedia instrument, such as a navigation device, into an instrument panel of an automotive vehicle is usually performed manually, in which case it usually requires a bracket attached to both of the opposite sides of the instrument to assist in the insertion of the instrument. Each such bracket typically has an outwardly projecting flange at its leading edge for purposes of imparting rigidity to the bracket. Unfortunately, the available clearance between the opening into which the instrument is to be inserted and the outer extent of the flange of the bracket that is attached to the instrument is quite small, and this problem can result in a delay in the instrument insertion operation.
Another problem previously encountered in manually inserting a radio or other multimedia instrument into an instrument panel of an automotive vehicle is the problem of suspending the instrument, which can often weigh as much as 3.5 kg in the case of a radio, while wiring harness connections are made to the back of the instrument. In addition to a possible problem of worker fatigue arising from the fact that the worker tends to hold the instrument in a single hand while using the other hand to insert the wiring connection, inherently there is some variation in the position of the instrument from unit to unit while the wiring connection is made, which can also result in a delay in the instrument insertion operation.